Talk:Zou
Island Name In the manga its Zou not Zoe. Phoenixs23 (talk) 16:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it's Zō. So it could be either "Zoo", "Zou" or "Zo" in English. So essentially, it could be anything but what it is now? 17:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, exactly, Zoe wouldn't be correct. Apparently, Zō means elephant, as when I googled the katakana a bunch of elephants popped up and google translate says it means that too. We should rename the article to "Zoo" though, in my opinion. Whatever we use is whatever the result of Forum:Name Spellings was. 17:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Right, so it would be "Zo" then? Also, I found this. Correct way would be Zou but we have to use Zo because of that forum. SeaTerror (talk) 18:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There is no correct way since Japanese doesn't use the alphabet. That's why romaji is a thing. The correct way would be Zou sincce it does mean elephant. Zō with the long accent mark would work as well. Zo is simply incorrect since it's not pronounced with a short "o" sound but with a long "o" sound. Reason why いもうと and おとうと in romaji would be imouto and otouto respectively - they're long /o/ sounds. (Same thing with the Zou Zou no Mi). Giant Shy Guy (talk) 04:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) @GSG: We add japanese, romanization and official english translations in article infoboxes to avoid any confusion. We use english translations for titles. The forum JSD linked above is where we made the official decision to not use double vowels or macrons unless proved otherwise by an official source. Read the whole thing if you're interested (;^_^) To sum the forum up, some of the main reasons our site currently uses "Zo" are: *It's less confusing for our english readers to read. *In the real world, we do not use macrons or double vowels to translate names, places or titles (i.e. Koji- こうじ; Tokyo- とうきょう; Shonen Jump- しょうねんじゃんぷ)) *The single vowel pronunciation is no different from the double vowel pronunciation anyway (In fact, now that I think of it, the single vowel pronunciation is closer to the Japanese pronunciation) 06:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) We only do it because of the forum Giant Shy Guy. We all know that double vowels are more accurate. SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Should we switch over to Elephant then? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 06:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) We don't translate names. SeaTerror (talk) 06:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I was about to cite Kanokuni, but it seems like that was dealt with while I was gone. Good. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 06:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) So are we also using Dress roza then? http://i.imgur.com/MPgErw8.jpg Grievous67 (talk) 21:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Oda uses Zou: http://i.imgur.com/yJvkmMk.jpg Thread where pic is: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=1050471 16:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Not Cesar http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=1050471 Oda also uses Dress roza even if it's been romanized as "Dressrosa" several several times before Grievous67 (talk) 22:03, October 2, 2015 (UTC) * False equivalence. We know it's not Dressroza because the manga itself shows that it is Dressrosa, thus a piece of evidence contradicts the other. This is not the case with Zou, where we actually have evidence for the Zou spelling and no evidence for the Zo spelling. Basically, it should be "Zou" until the opposite is proven. KingCannon (talk) 01:36, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait for it in the manga. 22:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Of course the Elephant is called elephant, people please, it is Zou, you even have picks now! Doomroar (talk) 22:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Zou is more accurate anyway since it's a double vowel. SeaTerror (talk) 22:40, October 2, 2015 (UTC) This is a little strange since we don't usually pick Roumaji over Romaji names in case of a double vowel. It isn't strange. The only reason we don't use double vowels is an old forum. SeaTerror (talk) 01:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 795 So that Island that the rest of the Straw Hat Crew is on isn't it Zou, because that's where Luffy sent them off to from Dressrosa. Nibbler3100 (talk) 02:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC) It most probably is since they have a vivre card, but since it hasn't been confirmed officialy we can't put it. For all we know they could have stopped at another island meanwhile, or they could have been on Zo and this is another island afterwards (which I doubt since it's been like 1 day). For example, the crew had an eternal pose to Alabasta yet they stopped at Drum Island since it was in the way. That's just how this wikia works Grievous67 (talk) 14:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing what Zo looks like and some clues hinted in chapter 795, I think we can safely say this was indeeded Zo Sanji and the rest were on Joekido (talk) 19:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I agree it was Zo, but it will most likely be cleared up next chapter anyway... better safe then sorry? You can see the elephant's leg (same shape) and the characteristic mist that surrounds the island in chapter 795. It was definitely Zou, but it's ok if you guys want to wait a bit for more definitive evidence. KingCannon (talk) 20:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) We'll be safer off with more evidence imo. Let's just wait the week :) 20:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Speculation for now. 20:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC)